


Are You Mad At Me?

by Sapphire628



Category: Juuse Saros - Fandom, Pekka Rinne - Fandom, Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nashville Predators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: The New Jersey Devils are in town. Saros is in the net  but the Preds fall in the shootout. Juuse is afraid Pekka is mad at him for the loss and ending their winning streak.





	Are You Mad At Me?

“Pekka? Hey Peks?”

He looked up from undoing the straps on his pads, “What’s up Cap?”

Roman gave him a brief smile before answering his question, “You might want to go to the bathroom. Juus is in there.”

“Okay?”

“It’s not good.”

Pekka ripped off his pads and jumped up from his seat to run to the bathroom. As soon as he walked in, he heard Juuse throwing up.

“Juus? Are you okay?”

He was answered by the sound of him getting sick again. Pekka grabbed some paper towels and made his way to the stall where Juuse was sitting on the floor.

“Hey.”

He looked up at Pekka with tears streaming down his face, “I’m sorry Daddy. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Hey hey. Shhh. Why are you sorry baby?” he asked handing him the paper towels.

“We lost!” Juuse screeched, “It’s all my fault!”

“No baby. This was not your fault. You were great out there,” Pekka reassured. 

Juuse shook his head fiercely, “We lost! I broke the streak!” 

Pekka sighed softly, “Baby that could have just as easily been me out there tonight.”

Juuse just shook his head, silently crying, “I broke the streak. I broke the streak.”

He grunted in surprise when Pekka pulled him into his lap. He buried his face in Pekka’s neck.

“I’m sorry Daddy. Pleases don’t be mad at me.”

Pekka felt his heart twinge at the sound of his boy begging him for forgiveness. Begging him not to be mad.”

“Baby I’m not mad at you.”

Juuse sniffled, “Can we go home Daddy? Please?”

Pekka nodded, “Stand up.”

He helped push Juuse to his feet, before standing as well. 

“Wash your face. Try and get rid of the redness and I’ll go get our stuff.”

“No don’t leave me.”

“Baby, listen to Daddy. I’m going to get our stuff and then we can leave quickly. Okay?”

“Okay Daddy,” Juuse nodded.

“Good boy,” Pekka leaned down and kissed his forehead.

After Pekka left, Jusse turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face. He took a few deep breathes to calm his heart and get a hold of his emotions. As much as Pekka tried to reassure him that the lost was not his fault, Juuse still blamed himself. He was the one who had let the pucks into his net. He had let the team down and had broken their winning streak. 

“Juuse? Come on baby.”

He sighed and followed Pekka out into the locker room. When he walked in the whole team was standing in a circle near his stall. When they saw him, his teammates started clapping.

“Why are they clapping?” Juuse looked up at Pekka confused, “Why aren’t they mad?”

“Because we’re proud of you,” Roman answered.

“But we lost!” Juuse screeched out again. 

Roman shook his head, “Yeah we did. During a shootout. That we had to do four times. You made some amazing saves out there. You helped save us during OT and forced that shootout.”

“We should be apologizing to you,” PK stepped forward, “We let you down. I’m sorry our defense broke down on you like that.”

“But I broke the streak,” Juuse whispered.

“No Juus,” Roman shook his head again, “You helped get those ten in a row.”

All his teammates stepped forward and took turns giving Juuse a hug. Pekka was last one.

“Let’s go home,” he whispered in his ear.

“Okay Daddy.”

***

During the drive back to Pekka’s house, he glanced at Juuse every few minutes. The younger man sat hunched over in the passenger seat, crying silent tears. Pekka felt bad for his boy, but he couldn’t figure out why he wouldn’t listen when everyone made it clear he was not at fault for losing the game. He would have to do whatever it took to ensure Juuse that he was not responsible.

Pekka reached out running his fingers through Juuse’s hair to offer some comfort. He smiled to himself as Juuse leaned into his touch. 

“Please stop crying baby,” Pekka pulled into the driveway and tuned the engine off. He reached over and undid Juuse’s seatbelt before reaching out and pull his boy across the console and into this lap.

“Are you mad at me Daddy?”

“No baby. I’m not mad at you.”

“I’ll never be you.”

“You’re not supposed to be me. You are supposed to be you. You are so talented out there. You will keep getting better. I’ve been watching you long time remember?” at Jusse’s nod he continue, “I’ve been watching grow into an amazing young man and you’ll keep growing.”

“You think so?” Juuse asked in a small voice.

“I know so,” he leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss, “Daddy is very proud of you. You worked very hard tonight.” 

Juuse gave Pekka a teary smile, “Thanks Daddy.”

“Anytime.”

He smiled and kissed Pekka once again before burying his face in his neck, “I love you Daddy.”

Pekka smiled and kissed his head, “I love you too baby boy.”


End file.
